


One night only

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Love Triangles, Romance, music fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got one night only, one night only<br/>That's all you have to spare<br/>One night only<br/>Let's not pretend to care<br/>One night only, one night only<br/>Come on, big baby, come on<br/>One night only<br/>We only have 'til dawn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SketchLockwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/gifts).



Laughing slightly, the small blonde woman gave him all her attention. Her lively eyes completely focused on him. For the first time in years, he felt invigorated. His responsibilities, for once, were forgotten. Instead, copious glasses of beer flowed through his veins and the delightful creature in front of him was keeping him company. Her small dress clung to every curve she possessed and with every wiggle of her wide hips, the movement brought his gaze to her smooth, slender legs. Oh how he wanted to touch them, to see just how smooth they were. Her girlish giggle filled his ears as something amused her. Edward found himself staring at her. His eyes taking in every inch of her. Inwardly, he compared her to the woman he'd been desperately trying to forget. If only for a night.

Whilst his wife was tall and thin, Jane was far from it. She was tiny. Far too tiny to have such long legs. The thought once again made his eyes return to them. The desire he felt as he thought of them took him by surprise. His jeans tightened him as his arousal increased. A small, groan escaped him. Any comparisons of the two women completely forgotten. Happily, Jane pulled him by the hand to the dancefloor. He stumbled slightly, almost tripping over his own feet as he watched her hips swaying. Despite his dislike for dancing, it seemed almost natural for him to attempt to. With her clasping his hand tightly, perhaps he knew he had little choice. 

 

Edward hardly noticed the song playing. His attention was already captured. It remained so for the rest of the night. Jane, who seemed so happy and carefree, had enamoured herself to him. Something he hadn't prepared for. A relaxed smile began invading his face as he realised he was glad. 

"I know you're married." She breathed to him, softly. There was no derision or anger in her voice. It took his breath away. Panic attacked at him. His heart thudding quickly in his chest. He saw a soft smile appear on her beautiful face. He waited for her to explain before he started babbling nervously, as he wanted to.

She didn't straightaway but merely looked him in the eyes. He waited for the smile to vanish from her face. After all, he expected it. It seemed that it would, however, as she spoke to him still smiling. There was a mischievous gleam in her lovely eyes. It was the first time he had noticed them. He found himself nodding to her words without properly registering them. Something he knew he'd later come to regret...

"How about we have some fun? It's only one night. Where's the harm, darling? " The endearment fell from her lips with ease and he knew he could not deny her. More importantly, he didn't want to. He had wanted her from the moment he'd spotted her. There was just something about her. Gazing at her, he agreed. A smile transforming his face.

x

Smiling, he pictured Jane. He pictured all of her. His mind was singing about her. Lazily, he'd watched her as she scrambled into of his shirts. It far too big for her little frame but the sight made him happy. Not only did she look gorgeous but the sight of her legs reminded him of where they'd been the night before. By his shoulders... Closing his eyes, he remembered just how she had felt. So wet and ready for him. 

"Edward, wake up. We're here." The sound of his wife's voice interrupted his thoughts instantly, his eyes opening in his annoyance. He looked around and saw they were indeed at Plantagenet. He stifled his groan. His head was banging and he wanted nothing more than to be far away from Elizabeth. Her efficient attitude exhausted him. Why, oh why, could he not be with Jane? 

The question was still plaguing with him as they made their way to their join office. The sound of Elizabeth's heels clicking on the wooden floor irritating him. As they approached their office, Edward stopped dead in his tracks. His feet refusing to move. Sitting, in a smart skirt and blouse, was Jane. His shock intensified as he saw Elizabeth approach her. 

"We'll be with you shortly, Jane. The interview should last around half an hour." She told her, her voice polite. 

Edward forced himself to move. He forced himself to stop staring. His heart was pounding, happiness flooding through his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
